


The Haphazard But Still Entirely Respectable Education of Imryn Dyre

by ArtemisMoonsong



Category: Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate III, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Waterdeep, setting: Waterdeep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong
Summary: Imryn Dyre is soon to graduate from the College of the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors. He has always dreamed of making his living as a healer, to perhaps even earn a position at the prestigious House of Healing. Of course, providing for his mother and three younger siblings has always been high on his list of future accomplishments, as well.Alas, dreams rarely do come true.
Relationships: Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s), Wyll/Astarion (side pairing)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

⭐⭐⭐

“Hello, Imryn…!”

I looked up from the text I was reading—then had to look downward again, for the woman standing in the doorway was a dwarf. She also happened to be my major professor, Professor Blackbeard, though she always insisted I call her Nettie.

“What’s that you’re reading?—Oh, Tuna, it’s only me, ya wee silly thing,” she added, waving her hand at my dog, who’d leapt up from the pile of blankets she’d been sleeping under and was now barking furiously.

“King’s _Potions_ ,” I said, getting up to hastily grab Tuna before she did something foolish, like bite my professor’s ankles. “Revised Edition.”

“King’s _Potions_! You’re already a fair hand at potion-mixing, but that’s our Imryn, I suppose. Always reading, always studying!”

I frowned and said nothing, instead opting to sit down on my bed with my dog in my lap so she could take the chair. It was the only one in my little room—which was more cell than room, really, at least compared to those of the legacy students. Not that I cared for that sort of thing. I’d only been inside _one_ of those ridiculously ostentatious apartments, and every time I was there I felt as if I didn’t belong.

Nettie hesitated, but after a moment, she finally sat down.

“Imryn,” she said, and there was just something about her voice and her expression that made me think she was being very careful with her words now. “You’re very close to finishing your studies here at the Order, and—I know you’ve had your eye on a position at the House of Healing.”

I sat up a little before I could stop myself.

“As you know, they do take on a graduate of ours from time to time, whenever a position becomes available. And I know that you applied for the one that opened recently...”

She paused, as if she couldn’t quite find the words to say what needed to be said.

“...But I didn’t get it,” I finished for her.

When she didn’t answer, only looked down at her hands in her lap, her lips pressing into a thin line—I knew that I'd guessed correctly. My fingers clenched into Tuna’s fur, and she looked up at me, her large, brown eyes blinking questioningly. I forced myself to relax my grip.

“It _should_ have been you,” Nettie began. “But—

“It was one of the legacy students, wasn’t it?” I interrupted. “Just because I don’t come from money, and my mother is a—

“Now I don’t know about all that!” she said quickly. “Least not about your mother or your heritage. This is Waterdeep, after all! One of the most diverse cities in Faerun, and we don’t turn our noses up at anyone, so long as they pay their taxes on time!”

She laughed a little at her own anxious attempt at a joke. I tried to smile but couldn’t.

“But I’ve not only come to bring you ill news, Imryn. There’s... another opportunity that’s come up, you see.”

I did my best to show that I was curious to see what she had to say, but in all honesty—it was hard. What life for me could there be after my studies if it didn’t involve healing and magic? It was everything I had been training for these past few years. And I couldn’t even be mad at myself for not giving it my all because I _had_.

“You’ve been summoned by the headmaster,” she continued. “I happen to know about the offer that’s been made to you, and—well, let’s just say I know your heart and what you’ve been set on doing with your life, and this won’t be it, I know. But I only ask that you think of your mum and your wee siblings—as I know you will. But don’t let disappointment and ambition cloud your mind when a good opportunity is standing there, staring you in the face.”

This was a great deal to take in, vague as it was. I sat silent for a moment, my hand now absently stroking Tuna’s long, soft ears. Nettie had been—well, I wouldn’t call her a substitute mother, for I already had a mother, and really, she was as different from Nettie as a person could possibly be. But Nettie had taken care of me, in her way, and I didn’t like to disregard her advice when it was so freely given.

But neither could I so easily forgive a corrupt system which so easily saw fit to raise the less talented above me simply because of who they were and where they came from.

“So I’m to go and see Professor Zevlor,” I finally said.

Nettie’s expression showed she wasn’t quite sure I’d taken her words to heart, but she nodded anyway.

“He’s in his office. I can come with you, if you like…”

“No,” I said, standing. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Imryn…”

I sighed. After a moment, I set Tuna down at my feet and looked at my mentor. I owed her too much to dismiss her kindness so abruptly.

“I won’t forget my mother and siblings,” I said evenly. “After all, not everyone gets to do what they want to do most in life. And I’m luckier than most. Luckier than most of my kind, anyway.”

“That you are,” she agreed. “But don’t disregard your own merit as well, my lad. You wouldn’t be where you are today without the hard work and dedication you’ve consistently shown here at the Order.”

I offered her my quiet thanks, and she in turn suggested I come and join her for lunch after I saw the headmaster. We could discuss my new position—assuming I chose to accept it—though she was still mum as to what that position would entail. After she left, I tied my habitual cloak on, pulling the hood over my head, and began to make my way towards the headmaster’s office.

Tuna’s claws made comforting little tapping sounds against the gray stone beneath our feet. Of course, as much as I enjoyed caring for her, her presence now made it impossible to maintain any sort of anonymity within the college. But I wore my cloak anyway, and the hood made it so I didn’t have to meet the eyes of anyone I passed.

We walked past courtyards filled with relaxing students, the sound of their laughter and conversation always a kind reminder that I hadn’t really any friends myself here at the college. I suppose part of that was my own fault—I wasn’t good with people; I felt awkward in conversations and would rather spend an evening alone in my room than at any sort of gathering. And if sometimes I found myself feeling just a little bit lonely—well, it was better than being bullied, or feeling as if I were still the only person in a crowded room full of people.

I resisted the urge to peep into any of the classrooms I passed, as this, too, could potentially initiate conversation. Classrooms at the Order were more laboratory than lecture hall, and even though I specialized in healing magic, I couldn’t help but find some of the other branches of magic nearly as interesting. At some point I had to pick Tuna up, for the sound of something popping and then exploding (followed by a rush of applause and laughter) had her growling and racing towards the source of the explosion. I’m not quite certain why tiny dogs raised to kill badgers think that means they can reasonably take on anything else, including a fire bolt cantrip, but it wasn’t exactly the first time she’d tried it, so I’d been prepared.

“One day you’re going to attack an ogre,” I muttered to her as I set her back down, once we’d cleared the classrooms. “And that will be the end of you.”

She wagged her tail and attempted to jump up and lick my nose, but I had already straightened and resumed walking.

You would think the faculty wing would be the quietest wing of the college, but it was not. At least those who recognized me smiled when they saw me, and they all recognized Tuna.

“Hello, Petunia,” said one, smiling and bending to pet her. “Is your new master treating you well?”

“She certainly gets a lot more exercise than she ever did with old Henry,” chortled another.

I waited until they were finished before resuming my trek.

The headmaster’s office was in a wing of its own, albeit a short one. I approached the large wooden door and knocked. It was already ever so slightly ajar, and I was little surprised when I was asked to come in almost as soon as I’d knocked. Nettie had said I was expected, after all.

“Ah,” said the headmaster, smiling and standing when he saw me. “Mr. Dyre. Forgive my summoning you as if you were some magical creature at my beck and call, but I felt I must speak with you as soon as reasonably possible.”

I nodded and pushed the hood back from my face.

“Have a seat,” he continued, stepping out from behind his desk and gesturing towards two comfortable looking chairs facing the fireplace. “Would you like some tea? The kettle should be just about boiling.”

I hesitated for only a moment before doing as requested, Tuna immediately hopping up to sit in my lap. I then watched then as the older man puttered about for a bit, finding and setting a tray of tea things on the little table between the two chairs before reaching for the kettle over the fire. I never said whether I did or didn’t want any tea, but he seemed to assume that I would, for he poured out two cups before handing me one, smiling as he did so.

“I understand you have been recently disappointed,” he began, and it was such an abrupt thing to say that I very nearly sputtered into my tea.

“Yes,” I managed after swallowing.

“These sorts of things are always a surprise, aren’t they? Even when we know we ought to expect them.” He sat back a little in his chair, his tail resting against his right foot as he crossed his legs. “How a tiefling was ever made headmaster of the college of the Watchful Order, for example, is quite beyond me.”

I was certain it probably had something to do with his no doubt impressive magical prowess. And tieflings, despite being generally mistrusted by other races, could come from noble stock—and so, I had a feeling, had he.

His lips twitched as he studied me, his bright, yellow eyes more unnerving than I cared to admit.

“You don’t bother trying to flatter me. Nettie was right about you after all. Oh, don’t be discouraged, my boy,” he said, for I caught myself looking down, certain that I was being censured—I could still feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “I rather like that about you. False flattery smells like milk that’s been sat on the counter for far too long. Rather sour and altogether unsettling.”

“Now,” he continued, smiling and sipping from his tea. “Nettie tells me you’re a talented healer. That you have far outpaced all your peers and _should_ have a bright future ahead of you.”

 _Should_. The emphasis rankled me—purposefully, I suspected.

“That bothers you, does it?” He laughed. “Yes, I imagine it does. As cosmopolitan as this city is, it still harbors its share of bigotry and prejudice. And I understand your mother lives in the Field Ward? Oh, it’s merely and observation, my boy,” he continued, for I must have stiffened in response—Tuna even lifted her head, her ears flicking forward towards me. “I have no wish to harm either you or your mother. In fact, quite the contrary.”

He paused, his brow furrowing slightly.

“As you know, students of the Order are sometimes hired out as apprentices to local wizards, often themselves graduates from the Order. It’s a sort of assistantship, if you will, paid, of course. The apprentice learns from their new master, and the wizard gains a—well, we’ll not call it a _servant_ , for it isn’t quite that. But a _helper_ , of sorts, and one that can be relied upon to follow instructions pertaining to magic in ways that the average non-wizard or sorcerer cannot.”

I couldn’t believe it. Was he implying that _this_ was the great ‘opportunity’ Nettie had urged me to consider? Literal _servitude_ to another wizard? Oh, I understood the distinction he was attempting to make, for a wizard’s apprentice was certainly not a servant in the truest sense of the word. Servants cooked food and scrubbed toilets and swept floors. But I’d heard of many such apprentices being ordered to do just that, sometimes worse, in addition to their traditional duties.

“I’ve had a visit from an old friend, you see,” said the headmaster. “He has need—a _great_ for just such an apprentice. It is, shall we say, a rather delicate matter.” He frowned, his burning yellow eyes narrowing at me. “He requires a healer, you see.”

“…A healer?” I asked, for it seemed as if I was meant to respond.

“Indeed. However, I believe he would prefer to discuss the particulars of the situation with you himself. Suffice it to say… your unique skills are in rather singularly high demand at present. And for that, he is willing to offer you quite a handsome assistantship.”

 _Think of your mum and your wee siblings_. Nettie’s stern reprove echoed in my head.

I swallowed.

“How much?”

“Ten shards a week.”

I nearly dropped my tea cup. Ten shards a week! With that kind of money, I could cut my mother’s workload in half. Perhaps my two oldest siblings could even attend a proper school. It truly could change their lives—irrevocably.

And all I had to do was surrender myself to be the personal healer and servant to another wizard.

“I accept,” I said, once I was certain my voice might remain somewhat steady. I was reasonably successful.

The headmaster chuckled.

“I thought you might. Believe me…” He set his own tea cup down and stood up, returning to his desk. “…it’s the right decision. I wager you’ll learn a great deal from your new master, too, assuming he’s inclined to teach you. He never has been fond of taking on students.”

He pulled a drawer open and rummaged through it for a second before pulling out a little slip of paper.

“Here is his address,” he said, handing it to me. “He lives in the North Ward. I’ve told him to expect you before nightfall, should you accept his offer.”

He folded his hands behind his back once I took the piece of paper. It was a dismissal if I’d ever seen one—I supposed the headmaster of the great college of the Watchful Order couldn’t sit around all day chatting with lowly students. Lowly _former_ students, turned apprentices to wealthy wizards. I sighed and slipped the piece of paper into the pocket of my trousers before setting Tuna on the ground again and standing.

“His name, by the way,” said Professor Zevlor, “is Evenwood. Gale Evenwood.” He smiled. “He was even a student at this school when he was your age—well, much younger, if I recall correctly. He was quite the talent. His parents were powerful wizards in their own right, and magic ran in his mother’s family.”

I hesitated, but it seemed like he was finished, so I nodded then turned and continued towards the door and back out into the hallway, Tuna trotting alongside me.

⭐⭐⭐

  
_Tis Imryn! And yes, the face markings are canon!  
_ _(So is the sassy expression.)_  
  


_Tuna is based on my dog, Meeko, a dapple dachshund:_  



	2. Chapter 2

I began packing immediately.

It wasn’t as hard as I might have anticipated. I liked my room—I appreciated that I had a warm place to sleep at night, a place to study, to be alone and keep my own counsel whenever I so pleased. But I couldn’t say it was really home. I couldn’t really say I would miss the college itself, or anyone here—except maybe Nettie.

“This is hardly good-bye forever,” she said, as we walked together through the hallway that led towards the main entrance. “You’ll come and visit. Perhaps I could squeeze you in for a guest lecture here and there! I’m sure this new master of yours’ll not monopolize all your time, especially if he’s hiring you on for healing. Did the headmaster say if he might be difficult?”

I shook my head.

“I suppose he’s likely to be an older gentleman. Don’t let him boss you around, ya here? No matter what you are or where you come from, you’re as gifted as any other wizard, and worthy of their respect—no matter how old and wise they may be.”

I couldn’t recall if the headmaster had said any such thing at all about my new master—only that he was an ‘old friend,’ and had been very ‘gifted’ when he was my age. Thus far, I’d given little thought to what his temperament might be, what he might look like, what sort of person he might be in general. Nothing truly good could come from thinking too much about it, for I’d made my decision. I was to be a wizard’s apprentice. I was going to earn ten shards a week.

“Imryn, lad.”

I blinked and looked down at Nettie. She quirked a smile up at me, and I realized, suddenly, that we’d stopped. I looked to my left and saw the large double doors that led out into the main courtyard. Tuna poked at one of the doors with her nose before looking expectantly up at me.

“Best pull your head out of the clouds,” said Nettie. “You don’t want to get mugged on your way to your new home.”

I nodded and absently shifted the backpack on my shoulders. The college would arrange to send the rest of my belongings—mostly books and clothing—to my new master’s address. Hopefully, they would arrive before tonight. I didn’t suppose it would matter if they arrived before I myself did. The headmaster had said my new master was expecting me.

“Well,” said Nettie, “Shall we shake hands? I think a hug might be a bit awkward, considering the height difference and all.”

I blinked at her, for she wasn’t really all that much shorter than myself. But then she grinned and held her arms out wide. I rolled my eyes and leaned down, letting her embrace me. I even hugged her back.

“And I can’t entice you to have lunch with me after all? We could go over that new spell you’ve been working on, or make fun of the legacy students.”

I shook my head. I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

“Some other time then. The piss poor inadequacy of legacy students never goes out of fashion.”

We finally bid one another good-bye then. She suggested I pick Tuna up, for the streets were busy at this hour and in this part of the city, and she was so small, and prone to running after things she really shouldn’t. Nettie asked, too, if I planned to walk or take a dray. I didn’t care to spend money when I didn’t have to, but I had somewhere to go before arriving at my new address, and if I wanted to do so before nightfall, a dray it was. With that, I pulled my hood down over my head, pulled my gloves on, and hefted Tuna, tucking her under one arm. I could feel her tail whipping against my side, back and forth, back and forth—she always liked going outside the college walls.

The sky above our heads was clear, the sun bright and warm. It was a beautiful day, and hardly suited to my mood. I made my way through the entrance grounds of the school before being let out at the gate. Then into the hustle and bustle of Waterdeep we found ourselves.

Nettie had been right to suggest I pick Tuna up. I had been outside the college grounds with her before, of course, but usually only in the early mornings. Now, in the middle of the day, the streets were filled to bursting, traffic moving nonstop in both directions, both in the streets themselves and the footpaths alongside them. The constant press of bodies was a little overwhelming at times—I had no fear of crowds, but the second glances people gave me when they saw my face under my hood made me want to shrink within myself until there was nothing left of me at all. Tuna expressed this adequately by growling at everyone who so much as bumped shoulders with us.

It would be impossible to catch a dray here, so I kept walking. We passed through the Market, where we had to endure the constant sound of vendors shouting out their wares, of people coming in and out of shops, rarely mindful of who they might accidentally stumble into while chatting amongst themselves. A black robe eyed me at one intersection as I passed her. I kept my eyes pointed downward, and tried to appear as innocuous as possible.

The crowds thinned as we neared the palace grounds. I had no intentions of entering them, of course, but with fewer people around, I would have an easier time of catching a dray here. I stood a little apart from those who waited, and when it arrived, waited until all those who wished to disembark had done so, and all those who wished to take their places had done so as well. Only then did I step up onto the entryway and offer the operator my two nibs before climbing towards the second level.

Finally, I could relax. I set Tuna on my lap and set my backpack down on the seat beside me, then leaned against the side railing, resting my chin there as I gazed out at the city before me. Tuna, no longer constricted by my holding her, felt free to rest her front paws on the railing and look out at the city, barking at everything and everyone as we passed them. A few of the other passengers gave us foul looks, but I didn’t pay them any mind. I doubted anyone would force a confrontation over a barking dog.

The dray made frequent stops, so it was some time before we passed out of the Castle Ward and up into the North Ward. The streets were far quieter here, places of business mostly replaced with residences, and very fine ones, too, though there was still the occasional luxury goods shop or tradesperson’s post.

I finally disembarked at the northernmost stop. This time, I set Tuna on the ground beside me. She was easily distracted, but eager to not let me out of her sights, too. And having a small, fearless dog who was perfectly willing to charge someone and sink her teeth into their ankles was hardly a bad thing when walking through the Field Ward, even during daylight hours.

We passed homes and businesses alike, all piled together, hastily and haphazardly constructed, very often poorly maintained. People sat outside or in alleyways, glaring at us as we passed, but there were children, too, barefoot and dressed in ragged clothing, but laughing and yelling the way all children do. Sometimes they had dogs or other animals with them, and I’d have to briefly pick Tuna up so she didn’t chase after them. Luckily, most folk who kept livestock—mostly chickens and other fowl—kept them behind fences.

The scent of raw sewage occasionally reached my nose, but I knew better than to press a cloth before my face, for it would mark me as an outsider. I was also no longer the only drow, and passed many a tiefling as well. One, a wheelwright, even recognized me and called out to me when she saw me. I nodded and kept walking.

My mother’s house was on the corner of a little side street. It was better maintained than most of its neighbors, for I helped her replace any wood that had begun to rot, and made certain the roof was properly thatched. I had grown up here—had been born here, in fact, yet this, too, hardly felt like home, for I hadn’t live here in years. My old room had been given to my sisters, so even if I visited and was forced to stay the night, I must share my mother’s bed, and then there was the baby to consider, too. He was easily awakened, and sometimes cried throughout the night. _He cries because he’s tired_ , my mother would explain, smiling and patting him as she held him. _Then why does he not sleep_ , I’d wonder, though of course never say as much aloud.

“Imi!!”

My sisters broke away from the game they were playing and rushed towards me as soon as I stepped past the door. I put my arms around them for a moment as they hugged me, then moved to pull my gloves off and push my hood back from my face.

“Where’s Mama?” I asked.

“She’s in the back doing laundry!” said Drisi, the eldest, bending down to pet Tuna next.

I set my backpack down and made my way through the house. It was a short walk past the two bedrooms—the main room served as kitchen and living area both—then out through the backdoor. I squinted in the returning sunlight and paused to watch as my mother reached up to throw another sheet over the line before securely clipping it. Her long, dark hair fluttered in the breeze, along with her skirt and the shawl she wore around her shoulders. My little brother sat nearby, pushing his pudgy hands into the dirt and babbling at whatever it was he saw.

“Imi…!”

I smiled when she turned and finally saw me, closing my eyes and sighing when she came forward and drew me into a tight hug. She kissed my cheek, the wrapped her hands around my face and beamed up at me.

“Are you staying for lunch? The girls will be sorry to have to share their sweet bread!”

“I can’t,” I said. “I have somewhere I have to be.”

“Some other time then. Oh, my boy…!” She moved to embrace me again, this time tighter and for longer. “I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured.

I missed her, too, of course, though I didn’t say so. When she pulled back again and looked at me, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

“You’ve news,” she said.

“Yes,” I said.

“Good news or bad?”

I hesitated. Truthfully, I wasn’t sure which category giving up my dream in favor of becoming a wizard’s apprentice—for however long that might last—belonged in.

“Good,” I finally decided. “I think.”

“Can you talk about it in front of the girls?”

I nodded, so she smiled and patted my cheek before going to retrieve the baby, then heading back into the house. I followed, and once we were all sitting down on the floor in front of the fire (Tuna now sitting in the lap of my younger sister, Hali)—I told them.

“But… I thought you were going to be a healer,” said Drisi, frowning.

“Is he a nice man?” asked Hali. “Your new master? And is he a human or an elf or something different?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I haven’t met him.”

“I think this is wonderful news,” said my mother, smiling warmly at me. “You can start saving your earnings. You could even open an account at the bank!”

“It’s only ten shards a week,” I said, and didn’t add that I intended to give her a good portion of it.

“Still! It’s something!”

“And I’ll still be a healer,” I said to Drisi, who seemed the most dismayed by the news. “I’ll only be helping one person instead of many. That’s all.”

“Will you learn lots of new spells?” asked Hali.

“If he chooses to teach me, yes.”

“Have you learned any new spells since the last time you were here?” asked Drisi.

“Can you show us?” begged Hali. “Please!”

I would have spent the afternoon with them if I could. I saw them so rarely, for they were usually at school, or what passed for ‘school’ here in the Field Ward. But today was week’s end, and for once I wasn’t studying or assisting one of my professors. Of course, I had no idea if my new employer would allow me to have days off, and if so, which days those might be. Many, I knew, were lucky to receive one day off per tenday—and some only one per month.

Eventually, however, I had to bid my family farewell. My mother tried to give me the rest of the sweet bread, but I refused, and instead promised I would soon return with something even more delicious to give to the girls—who greeted this pronouncement with the expected profusion of squeals and hugs.

Then I was on my own again, Tuna trotting along beside me. We made our way back through the neighborhood, dodging suspicious-smelling puddles and wayward running livestock. As we began to approach the North Ward, I pulled my gloves back on and the hood back up over my head. I would not need to catch a dray this time, for from Trollwall Street, where the Field Ward met the North Ward, it was only an hour’s walk to my new master’s home. How the landscape changed along the way! The alteration was instant, of course, as soon as I passed into the North Ward. But the buildings became progressively more handsome, more well-maintained, the further along I went. Homes outnumbered places of business and were rather large, and often surrounded by gated gardens. The streets were quieter, too—I could hear the sounds of servants beating rugs or chopping wood, tradespeople toting their goods in and out on creaking little carts, and lap dogs yipping furiously at us from their sitting room windows. Tuna paid the latter hardly any mind at all, for she evidently did not feel they were worth her notice.

Eventually, I came to the intersection of the street my new master’s house was supposed to be on. I turned left, then began to count the numbers affixed or painted to the gate or front of each dwelling place. 410, 411, 412… I paused, glancing down at the slip of paper the headmaster had handed me to check, as if I didn’t already have it memorized: 412 Delzorin St.

The little black iron gate was unlocked, so I let myself in. The hinges were well-oiled and didn’t make a sound; the only sound was the crunching of the gravel under my feet and the latch clicking back into place. I made my way up to the tall, handsome door, mounted the steps, pulled my gloves off, and, after hesitating for one, last second—knocked.

It didn’t take long for me to hear movement on the other side. Before I could gather my wits about me again, the door swung open, and a human woman, her graying hair pulled back into a severe bun and an apron tied around her skirts, was frowning down at me.

“Hello…” I said, reaching up to push my hood back from my face.

Immediately, her expression soured. I suppose I should have expected it.

“No,” she said, already stepping back and moving to close the door again. “I don’t have any work for you, and even if I did—

“I’m not looking for work,” I said, frowning and putting my hand on the door.

I made no move to step forward and otherwise was trying my very best to appear as non-threatening as possible. Nevertheless, she eyed my hand on the door and took another step back.

“The nerve you have, using the front door,” she said, scoffing. “The servants’ entrance is just to your right. But Cook’ll have nothing for you, either.”

“I’m not a servant,” I said. This was starting to become ridiculous. “My name is Imryn Dyre. I’m from the College of the Watchful Order. I’m to be apprenticed to Gale Evenwood…”

I trailed off, for I heard a low, hissing sound just behind the woman. Sure enough, a large, gray tabby stood in the hallway, ears flattened and back arched. But it wasn’t staring at me. It was staring right at my dog—who stared back, her tail and body rigid, ears pricked forward with interest.

“Oh, no,” I said.

I reached down to grab her as quickly as I could—but not quickly enough.

She shot past both me and the woman, tail wagging furiously now. The cat darted back down the hallway. And before I knew what I was doing, I had pushed past the astonished woman, my heart pounding in my chest.

“Tuna!” I cried. “Stop! No!”

This was horrible. I’d wanted to introduce myself to my new master with a studied dignity and self-respect that he would hopefully be immediately cognizant of. Instead, I was running pell-mell through his house, chasing after his cat and my dog.

And then someone stepped out from one of the side rooms and I came to a thundering halt.

Mostly because I ran right into him.

“Oof!” he said.

I felt him seize me gently by the upper arms, steadying me. I blinked and tried to catch my breath, for I’d had the wind slightly knocked out of me. I looked up at the person who was holding me… and looked again.

He was human, yes, with brown eyes, hair, and beard.

He was taller than me, but for a human, this was nothing unusual. He looked to be only about ten years older than myself, which, more than anything, was probably the most surprising thing about him—if he truly was who I thought he might be.

“Hello,” I said, still a bit breathless. “I’m Imryn Dyre.”

His expression had been something between friendly and confused, but once he learned my name, the confusion immediately cleared.

“Ah!” he said, smiling and releasing me, but only so he could offer me his hand to shake. “I’m Gale. Well met!”

///

_It's occurred to me that those reading this fandom blind may have no idea what Gale actually looks like, so allow me to share with you my favorite official art of him!_

__

_But then Larian also released this one on Valentine's Day..._

__


End file.
